Catch me if you can
by Opercule
Summary: Loki, qui fuit son passé, traîne de ville en ville en cherchant désespérément un sens à sa vie. Il se retrouve à Seoul à tenir un stand de rue, dans une ville qui ne le branche pas forcément, et où il déteste ces hommes d'affaires qu'il croise tous les jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un américain hyperactif en costard Givenchy luxueux qui va le faire changer d'avis. [IronFrost]
1. De Ces Rencontres Entre Deux Crêpes

Cet OS, c'est mon bébé, il me tient vraiment à coeur. Il est de la même trempe que Gingerbread, du moins dans les grandes lignes. J'hésite par contre à faire une deuxième partie (une suite quoi), qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci pour les retours sur mes précédents OS avengeriens, ça me fait très plaisir :)

Allez, on s'embarque pour la Corée.

* * *

Loki en avait plus que marre.

De son stand minable, de l'argent qu'il ne faisait que dépenser en farine et en oeufs, de ce froid qui le paralysait, du temps qu'il passait debout jusqu'à en avoir les genoux qui grincent, des clients qui ne lui disaient même pas bonjour, ni merci, ni rien. Cette impolitesse des gens, ça le rendait dingue.

Alors le fait qu'il soit en plus de ça coincé dans un pays qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, ça n'aidait pas.

Clairement.

Il remua vaguement la pâte qui commençait à chauffer doucement.

Ses doigts étaient transis de froid, et bordel c'était insupportable. C'était limite s'il ne se verserait pas de l'huile dessus pour les faire cuire avec ses crêpes rien que pour ne pas les voir tomber.

Et dire qu'il avait à peine ramassé 20,000 won ce matin, soit seulement 17 dollars, et que ça faisait déjà cinq heures qu'il était dehors - à vrai dire, il était toujours dehors.

Mais avec le prix des oeufs qui commençait à augmenter - ils étaient montés à 4 dollars depuis trois jours et c'était un miracle que Loki puisse toujours s'en acheter - et les clients qui sortaient de moins en moins en plein hiver, il avait vraiment du mal à faire tourner son petit commerce. A ce stade-là, ça allait devenir vraiment, vraiment juste.

Et franchement, il hésitait sérieusement à se réorienter en vente de vin chaud, si la mamie du stand d'en face ne le traumatisait pas autant avec sa drague subtile - la dernière fois, elle avait carrément léché avec délectation une goutte de vin sur le rebord du gobelet en plastique en lui faisant un clin d'oeil obscène.

Il en avait pas dormi pendant des jours.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa plaque chauffante, il vit en poussant un soupir de frustration que la pâte s'épaississait sans se presser, des grumeaux jaunâtres commençant à peine à apparaître.

Avec la température en chute libre depuis quelques semaines, il peinait à faire chauffer le feu, et à ce rythme là, le soir serait déjà tombé qu'il n'aurait pas vendu trois crêpes.

Il continua néanmoins de taquiner la nourriture avec son pic, tout en gardant son air bougon.

Le matin, c'était toujours calme quand il commençait à vendre. En général, il partait de son studio vers cinq heures et arrivait sur place vers cinq heures et demie, après avoir pris le métro qui reliait Jongno à Myeongdong. Il avait sa carte depuis quelques années maintenant, et il se débrouillait toujours pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour se déplacer tranquillement.

Ça, il devait le reconnaître, le métro ici c'était pas cher.

En fait, s'il avait hésité à ses débuts quand à l'emplacement de son commerce, alors complètement paumé dans l'immense métropole et devant faire face au changement de culture, il était à présent satisfait de son choix. Myeondong étant un quartier destiné aux étudiants - et surtout à ces business men riches qui venaient y faire leur shopping quotidien, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait largement constaté en les méprisant au possible -, il y avait toujours des gens pour lui acheter ses crêpes, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

En plus, il était bien là, installé entre deux boutiques de mode sur la grande avenue.

Loki avait tout de même eu sa période surprise, surtout pendant son premier mois. Il avait dû s'acclimater vite, parce que c'était ça ou il crevait de faim, mais c'était tellement différent de la Norvège.

Il en avait souffert au début.

Là, les gens étaient tellement individualistes, centrés sur eux-mêmes et sur leur boulot qui leur cassait la tête.

Et puis y avait la pollution de tous ces transports comparés aux immenses plaines enneigées de la Norvège, et les rues bondées par rapport aux forêts noires qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, et la barrière de la langue qu'il s'était pris en pleine face, et ces gringalets qui se pliaient tout le temps en deux, alors que c'était tellement beau sa culture à lui de gars solides qui s'empoignaient la main à la briser.

Bref, ses débuts avaient été difficiles, mais il supposait que c'était le cas pour tout le monde.

Du moins les gens comme lui.

Etant parti de chez lui à tout juste 19 ans suite à une dispute avec son père et désormais cherché par celui-ci dans tout le pays, il avait du se faire discret. Du coup, il avait quitté la Norvège avec de grands regrets et avait commencé par trouver de petits boulots en Europe.

Il était resté là quelques mois, avant qu'un garde qui travaillait dans l'entreprise délocalisée de son père ne le reconnaisse par hasard à Bruxelles. Il s'était jeté dans un avion le lendemain et était alors passé par les Etats-Unis, le Brésil, le Chili, le Pérou, l'Alaska, le Canada, la Russie puis la Chine et avait finalement atterri en Corée. Il était là depuis un an seulement mais s'était déjà formé une petite routine qu'il respectait à la lettre.

Disons qu'il était devenu un vrai pro de la fuite.

Il en était là de ses réflexions et avait presque brûlé la crêpe quand il vit un homme d'un âge moyen s'approcher. Ah ! Un client, enfin.

Il en aurait presque bondi de joie s'il n'avait pas été aussi gelé.

L'homme avait l'air assez élégant, avec son Givenchy trois pièces, sa mallette de cuir noire luisante, ses Dior de la même couleur sur le nez, et marchait tranquillement vers le petit stand de Loki en fumant sa clope.

Encore un de ces business man voyageant aux quatre coins du monde.

Loki en avait sa claque, mais le type en question n'avait pas l'air si hautain que ça. Ou peut-être que c'était juste l'apparence qu'il se donnait, mais il lui trouvait un air sympathique qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

\- Une crêpe simple. Sans rien quoi. Pas de confiture, ni nutella bas de gamme, ni aucune sorte de pâté bizarre qui vous fait puer de la gueule pendant des heures. Parce que j'ai une réunion tout à l'heure, vous comprenez, et je suis pas sûr d'attirer les actionnaires s'ils se bouchent le nez pendant que je parle. Ça rend pas une bonne image de marque, et j'ai besoin d'avoir l'air classe si je veux pas me retrouver au chô-

Pour la définition du type pas hautain, on allait repasser.

\- Bon écoutez, vous allez me laisser faire cette crêpe tranquille ? le coupa Loki d'un ton agacé.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se tape des clients barges ? C'était pas possible, il était forcément maudit.

Ouais, il avait du offenser un dieu péruvien sans le savoir.

\- Oh, on se fâche vite, ricana l'autre en croisant les bras d'un air amusé. Faites attention, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Froncement de sourcils perdu.

\- Quel bébé ?

Le type désigna d'un mouvement vague de la main sa plaque chauffante, agitant inconsciemment une Rolex cerclée de diamants sous l'oeil méprisant de Loki.

\- Votre machine, là. Qui cuit de la pâte. Les ondes négatives, ça perturbe la technologie.

Loki, malgré son exaspération, ne put empêcher un coin de ses lèvres de remonter.

\- Ah. L'humour américain, j'avais oublié, ironisa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Je sais, on est pas les meilleurs. Mais vous, les...

Il s'arrêta en levant ses yeux marrons curieux vers lui. Loki le trouva aussitôt adorable.

\- Norvégiens.

\- Les norvégiens, donc, vous êtes... Ah ouais, la Norvège ? C'est sympa ce pays ? J'y suis jamais allé. Mais j'en ai entendu par contre. Il parait que les types là-bas sont _putain_ de bien bâtis.

Lançant un coup d'oeil rapide au vendeur aux pecs peu visibles devant lui, il continua d'une voix qui se voulait détachée :

\- Enfin, ce sont des rumeurs. Et faites attention avec ma crêpe là, elle va finir par cramer, et j'ai une réunion importante moi !

\- Ça vous arrive de parler d'autre chose que vous ? Et vos conseils, vous pouvez vous les garder, elle est parfaite cette crêpe, rétorqua Loki qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je m'y connais en cuisine, c'est tout. D'un artisan à un autre, on s'échange des idées, vous voyez. Enfin je suppose que non. Avec toute cette... masse de cheveux devant votre tête, fit-il en secouant sa main devant son visage comme pour mimer la chevelure noire qui s'agitait.

Loki le contempla un instant, intrigué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ses cheveux, là ? Il était vraiment spécial, ce type.

Mais peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, au fond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous vous y connaissez en cuisine, déjà ? Et merci pour mes cheveux, mais la coupe à la je-suis-un-génie-et-je-l'affiche, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Et c'est quoi, votre truc ? plaisanta l'autre sans relever la moquerie.

Loki agita la pâte qui cuisait du bout de sa spatule sans répondre.

Est-ce qu'il le savait seulement ?

Après avoir passé toute sa vie à fuir, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il pourrait aimer faire. Ce qui le passionnerait. Il n'avait pas d'attaches, plus de famille et rien qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à une maison. Il était juste seul. Il cuisait ses crêpes et les vendait, c'est tout.

A quoi bon avoir un "truc" qui le faisait vivre ?

L'américain dût sentir son hésitation car il tenta de faire diversion en contournant soudain le stand pour venir se mettre derrière Loki, une main lui tenant le bras qui agitait la spatule tandis que l'autre restait dans l'air à trois millimètres de sa taille. Surpris, Loki recula brusquement et lui écrasa fermement le pied.

\- Aie ! siffla l'autre en sautillant sur place, la jambe repliée à la hauteur du genou, merci, c'est toujours agréable de se faire marcher dessus.

Loki éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je suis désolé, ça m'a surpris. Vous allez bien ? ajouta-t-il plus pour la forme que réellement inquiet.

\- Ouais, nickel, fit le type en se massant la chaussure. Je voulais juste vous prouver à quel point je suis un as en cuisine, mais si je dois me méfier, c'est peut-être pas la peine.

\- Ça va, je sais me tenir. Montrez moi donc vos talents si impressionnants, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que l'autre lui rétorquait un "faux voir ça" en grimaçant.

L'américain se redressa alors en retroussant ses manches, fier de pouvoir montrer ce qu'il savait faire. A vrai dire, c'était trois fois rien, ses connaissances culinaires se limitant à la seule fois de sa vie où il était allé à un atelier cuisine à IKEA. Mais là, il avait une occasion en or de se remettre à niveau.

Et ce vendeur était décidément à son goût.

Surtout ça, en fait.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Loki, fit le vendeur en lui tendant la main.

L'américain lui serra sans plus tarder dans un clin d'oeil malicieux :

\- Tony. Ça vous va bien votre nom, très norvégien, tout ça.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel devant la tentative d'humour de l'autre.

\- Taisez-vous et cuisinez.

Au bout de quelques instants, Tony finit par enrouler la crêpe déjà cuite dans une petite feuille blanche et avec une serviette, parce qu'il fallait que ça reste propre et classe, toujours.

Et parce qu'il avait faim bordel.

\- Voilà, lui dit-il simplement en prenant sa bouffe dans un geste élégant de serveur d'un resto de luxe.

Loki attendit patiemment que l'autre sorte un billet froissé du pli de son costume. Il le vit hésiter une seconde, puis sortir un deuxième billet qu'il lui remit en souriant légèrement.

\- Tenez, ça vous fera un petit pourboire, j'imagine que les clients ne doivent pas abonder ces temps-ci. Prenez soin de vous. »

Loki eut à peine le temps de le remercier chaleureusement que le type s'éloignait déjà, mordant dans sa crêpe sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de jouer au dragueur milliardaire. **  
**

Il le suivit des yeux encore quelques secondes, le regardant avancer dans l'avenue, puis se secoua comme s'il était possédé, se sermonnant à voix haute.

\- Bordel, Lok's ! Il pas t'a envouté ce type, reprends-toi. C'est pas parce que le seul client de la journée vient te draguer lourdement que tu dois loucher sur lui comme ça. Et il est moche en plus, se mentit-il effrontément, sachant pertinemment que l'autre aurait pu être playboy dans une autre vie.

Il était surtout blindé de thunes, et il venait de lui passer un billet de _cinquante_ putains de dollars, soit de quoi refaire son stock d'ingrédients et se nourrir pendant six jours. Et il l'avait eu comme ça, en une minute. Ce type était un cadeau tombé du ciel, c'était pas possible autrement.

Loki secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentrer sur sa plaque pour y verser la pâte. Mais le visage de l'homme n'arrêtait pas de ressurgir devant lui, et une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

Il était presque onze heures, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, il était (presque) sûr que personne n'allait lui voler son stand s'il s'éclipsait parce qu'il en avait déjà fait plusieurs fois l'expérience - et que les gens ici étaient honnêtes -, et de toute façon la question ne se posait même pas parce que ce mec le hantait putain.

Il prit sa décision en deux secondes et s'élança à la poursuite de l'américain, qu'il voyait heureusement toujours au loin, après avoir éteint sa plaque.

\- Eh ! Attendez, lui cria Loki en mettant ses mains en coupe pour faire porter sa voix.

Le type - Tony ? Dieu sa mémoire était aussi lamentable que sa cuisine - fit volte-face et lui sourit en l'apercevant au loin.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

Loki parvint finalement à sa hauteur, son coeur battant dans ses côtes.

\- Vous donner mon numéro, souffla-t-il.

(A suivre ?)


	2. Où L'on Déchante Rapidement

Un rire léger lui répondit.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, avec les Norvégiens ? Ils vous filent illico leur numéro après une minute de conversation avec un inconnu ? ironisa l'américain, qui remettait ses lunettes noires au même moment.

Loki haussa un sourcil en entendant ces mots.

Il était habitué à ce genre de blagues, ayant rencontré diverses réactions des gens face aux étrangers dans ses voyages à travers le monde, mais ça le dérangeait toujours autant. Quand est-ce que les gens finiraient par comprendre que les clichés sur les nationalités, c'était juste insupportable ?

De plus, il était un peu perdu. Tony ne venait-il pas de le draguer plutôt ouvertement ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme si c'était inadmissible d'accepter de le revoir ?

\- Merci pour la remarque, et je vous signale que c'est vous qui avait commencé ce petit jeu, rétorqua-t-il, un peu vexé.

L'homme d'affaires leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant pour faire face à Loki.

\- Absolument pas. Enfin, si, j'avoue vous avoir un peu fait marcher, mais c'est ma façon d'être en fait.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bouge ? marmonna-t-il.

Tony prit quelques secondes pour répondre, sortant pour se distraire un paquet de clopes de sa poche. Il en attrapa une et la coinça entre ses lèvres, puis l'alluma rapidement d'un geste expert. Il en tira quelques bouffées, observant la longue fumée blanche s'échapper dans l'air gelé.

En vérité, il savait très bien pourquoi il le remballait comme ça. Ce type était pas mal, et ses lèvres fines lui faisaient clairement de l'oeil. C'était son style, et il avait des belles réparties, un caractère bien trempé et de la conversation. A priori, un type bien quoi.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, bordel.

Il jonglait sans cesse entre les pays à cause de son boulot, était constamment occupé, en réunion, dans un avion, et n'avait jamais de temps pour lui. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ce Loki lui semblait avoir l'air de fuir quelque chose. Et ça, c'était vraiment mauvais pour lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une histoire comme celle de la dernière fois.

Donc pour l'instant, ça allait être un _niet_. Il verrait bien plus tard.

Et au pire, il regretterait, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Voyez-ça comme vous le sentez, finit-il par lancer d'un ton léger. Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ramener dans mon lit, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, marchant d'un pas vif pour rattraper son retard - Fury allait encore l'engueuler, bon sang -, sans jeter un regard en arrière au vendeur de crêpes aux boucles noires derrière son dos.

Loki en resta coi.

Ça faisait mal, une douche froide pareille.

Surtout quand on venait de se faire brancher à peine trois secondes plus tôt, et pas de la manière la plus subtile qui soit. Il devait avoir une sorte de malchance, une méchante fée qui l'aurait pris pour cible dans son berceau.

C'était pas possible autrement.

Ouais, parce que là, il avait l'air assez pitoyable, les yeux écarquillés devant le fantôme d'un américain aux grands airs - et au parfum à 800 balles, pour vous servir -, seul dans une place normalement bondée, à plus de onze heures, un mardi soir. Soit le jour le plus merdique de la semaine, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais de clients - et qu'il l'avait décidé, aussi.

C'était tellement sympa, la vie de célibataire, pensa-t-il dans un sarcasme non dissimulé.

Loki avait l'impression de vivre pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Le vent frais souffla soudain dans son cou, et il finit par se décider à rentrer, plutôt que d'attendre bêtement dehors. Mais à la simple pensée de retourner à son stand, à cette heure aussi tardive, il grimaça.

Rester seul dehors à vendre des crêpes chaudes en semaine, c'était clairement pas terrible pour le moral.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait tout aussi pu rentrer à son studio, qui, soit dit en passant, était plus miteux que certains vêtements de SDF qu'il avait aperçu ici. Une minuscule pièce au dernier étage d'un ancien hôtel ayant fait faillite et transformé en immeuble, sans chauffage, avec une simple table et un lit en fer pour dormir. Une sorte de grenier, en plus misérable. Parfait pour les gens comme lui.

Et puis mince, il ne se sentait pas de rentrer, là. Il avait envie de rester un peu dehors, mais sans travailler, simplement à se promener dans les rues, observer la ville en mouvement. Une pause, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Une pause dans la vie de merde qu'il se trimbalait derrière lui. Dans sa vie de fuite*.

Poussant un dernier soupir devant le rejet de Tony, il commença à s'avancer dans l'avenue sombre, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir la devanture des boutiques dans la faible lumière. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y avait si peu de lampadaires dans la rue, et ça le dérangeait toujours un peu, quand il travaillait aussi tard.

Il emprunta la première ruelle qui lui tomba sous la main, ne daigna même pas lire le nom affiché sur la plaque, et s'engouffra dans une allée noire au bout de laquelle il en voyait une plus grande, plus lumineuse. Il lui semblait apercevoir des commerces au loin, s'il ne se trompait pas. Peut-être des boutiques de marques ?

Il sourit légèrement à l'idée de faire du shopping - il se contenterait d'essayer les habits pour s'éclater, n'ayant pas l'argent nécessaire pour les acheter - en hommage au beau brun qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer ce soir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony soupira pour la seizième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Soit depuis...

Cinq minutes, selon l'horloge, et neuf selon sa montre - elle avait quatre minute d'avance pour son habituel retard phénoménal. Sauf que pour une fois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arriver une heure après tout le monde.

Ou trois, à la limite.

Tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à voir Fury hurler de la sorte, et Steve tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur la table en attendant de pouvoir émettre une opinion contraire à celle de leur directeur.

Les réunions de l'entreprise, c'était vraiment un truc insupportable pour lui. De quoi devenir fou.

\- Et c'est là que je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le club, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu, ce con ? chuchotait Clint d'une voix outrée, penchée vers Natasha qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il m'a pris par les épaules, regardé droit dans les yeux, et il m'a sorti mais un de ces trucs, je te jure, c'é-

\- BARTON ! aboya Nick, le visage rouge, les yeux furieux. N'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir, si on te dérange ! Ton anecdote, tu te la gardes pour plus tard.

Steve se passa une fois de plus la main sur le visage, et Tony crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de se tirer d'ici. Ou de s'endormir.

Mais en général, c'était la deuxième option qu'il choisissait, quand Fury ne hurlait pas comme ça.

\- Bon, fit Nick d'un ton découragé, on peut en revenir au dossier Alfrand ? Tony, l'apostropha-t-il soudain, le faisant émerger de son demi-sommeil, tu en es où dans l'étude de cas ? Ils ont décidé d'appeler un avocat finalement ?

Le susnommé se redressa sur sa chaise, farfouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver des traces de conversation qu'il avait eu avec le mari en question.

\- Ouais, finit-il par se rappeler en hochant la tête, ils en ont appelé un. Un dénommé Hammer, expert en finance, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- C'est impossible, ils ne pourront pas faire appel, réfuta Steve, les sourcils froncés. Où est-ce qu'ils trouveront l'argent pour le payer ? Je vous rappelle que Alfrand's Entreprise a fait faillite juste avant le début des hostilités, et je maintiens que nous n'aurions jamais du leur déclarer de procès dans de telles conditi-

Fury le coupa une nouvelle fois du revers de la main.

\- Je sais, Steve, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire depuis tout à l'heure. Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte- comme d'habitude, Fury les désignait tous comme responsables alors que c'était juste Steve qui avait parlé. Un truc de chef, pour rappeler à l'ordre les troupes. S'ils ne nous rendent pas les plans des missiles qu'ils nous ont volé, ça finira par devenir une affaire d'état.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, lança Natasha d'une voix mesurée, c'est pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D se charge de cette affaire, en premier lieu ? Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à l'Etat, de se charger des affaires civiles ? En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

Tony décida de se rendormir à ce stade-là.

\- Natasha, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Ça pourrait devenir très grave, si on ne s'en occupe pas tout de suite. Et puis je te signale que Stark Entreprise est prise au milieu de cet étau, et que le gouvernement est par définition incapable.

\- Mais si on considère qu'ils arrivent à trouver l'argent pour payer leur avocat, et que le juge abandonne les charges ? Tout nous retombera sur le dos, comme toujours. Non, je suis désolée, mais je refuse d'être mêlée à cette affaire, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Sinon, commença Clint d'un ton ravi en levant un index dans l'air, je connais un super bar à une station de métro à peine, ça vous dit qu'on y fasse un tour un de ces j-

\- LA FERME ! hurlèrent en choeur Fury et Natasha, se retournant vers le concerné pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Ça va, je dis plus rien, grogna l'agent en se renfonçant dans son siège. Natasha posa tout de même une main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'accessoirement elle était partante, pour ce bar.

Steve posa un poing catégorique sur la table.

\- Natasha n'a pas tort. En plus, ce procès va nous coûter une blinde, et notre stock d'armes aurait bien besoin d'être ravitaillé, ces temps-ci.

\- Non, Steve, on ne va pas renouveler le stock maintenant, soupira le directeur. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à jouer les pacifistes ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas, d'habitude.

\- Une semaine chargée affaiblit les gens, souligna Banner qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque là.

Un silence lourd retomba dans la salle de réunion, tandis que Fury se frottait les tempes en soupirant et que Tony levait un pouce pour montrer son accord en direction du médecin.

\- Bon, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, conclut Nick. Ça ne mène à rien, et il est tard. Steve, tu continues les démarches pour clôturer le dossier. Pas de négociation, le prévint-il d'une voix dure en le voyant grimacer. Natasha, tu appelles le centre pour leur demander confirmation de la demande d'avocat, et Tony, tu notes toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur les dépenses et les recettes d'Alfrand ces dix dernières années. Fais-nous un bilan économique, pour qu'on puisse voir où on pourrait les piéger.

L'américain aux cheveux bruns soupira en entendant les tâches que lui assignait leur directeur. Ça ne suffisait pas qu'ils se prennent tous la tête à chaque réunion, Fury leur donnait carrément des devoirs, merde.

C'était sympa, la vie en entreprise. Tony se disait souvent - avec une pointe d'ironie désespérée - qu'il ne vivait que pour ces moments-là.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Loki déambulait devant les boutiques en marchant d'un pas joyeux, toute trace d'un ancien découragement effacé de son visage.

Il avait voulu visiter un peu cette ville qu'il connaissait si peu, où son trajet quotidien pour se rendre à son lieu de travail était le seul qu'il effectuait jamais.

La rue qu'il avait emprunté était bondée à cette heure-ci, et Dieu que ça lui faisait du bien, de se retrouver entouré de monde, profitant de sa liberté dans la ville, et pas seul dans son putain de grenier misérable. Il finissait par se dire que Seoul n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement. Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre dans un restaurant coréen, un de ces quatre ? Histoire de se plonger réellement dans la culture coréenne dont il s'était tant méfiée au début.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs observait avec attention l'avenue marchande, et toute cette agitation qui le ravissait. Il scrutait les gens, leurs habits, leur manière d'être, et profitait de ce changement de culture radical.

Il sentait l'odeur du sikhye** et des brochettes de poisson lui monter aux narines, se mêlant aux effluves des boutiques de cosmétiques à sa gauche et à celles des passants qui riaient allègrement en profitant de la saison. Un sourire heureux lui vint aux lèvres.

C'était magnifique, à cette période de l'année.

Des décorations de Noël argentées illuminaient la place de tous les côtés, des guirlandes étaient disposées un peu partout, et un immense sapin trônait au milieu de la place centrale, montant vers le ciel de ses hautes branches vert foncé. Loki pouvait distinguer de loin les boules artistiques, les petits anges tenant des harpes et même un renne au nez rouge - Rodolphe, il lui semblait.

Il aperçut devant lui une boutique de mode à l'enseigne rouge, surmontée d'une pancarte affichant l'image d'une star apparemment connue. L'endroit l'intriguait, il lui semblait spécial, un peu hors du temps, comme s'il avait été placé là pour une période limitée seulement. Il dévisagea la vitrine où figurait des promotions et une collection spéciale hiver, et lut le nom, 8 seconds.

Loki eut soudain ce genre de pressentiment qui vous tiraille, vous remue le ventre, le genre qui vous dit "si tu es là, ce n'est pas par hasard, donc tu dois entrer". Le karma, sans doute. Il connaissait ça, avec son habitude fréquente à changer de ville, et par conséquent de mode de vie.

L'alarme rouge qui résonnait dans sa tête continuait de tourner, et il haussa les épaules devant la devanture colorée et attirante du magasin, finissant par se décider à entrer, pour voir ce qui l'attendait.

Il se serait presque cru dans Hansel et Gretel.

Il dépassa la porte d'entrée en verre et soupira de soulagement face à la température beaucoup plus appréciable. Il s'avança prudemment sur le tapis rouge sous ses pieds, jetant un coup d'oeil à une affiche immense de l'artiste qui exposait ses fringues, et aussitôt, il se sentit mieux. La boutique avait l'air très accueillante, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être méfiant, et il ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps en voyant les longues allées de vêtements.

A vrai dire, la mode ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, il ne connaissait rien de plus que les grandes enseignes, mais il trouvait cette collection de bumpers noirs et rouges mêlant des sweats kakis plutôt sympa.

Alors pourquoi pas se perdre un peu dans cette boutique en attendant de revenir à sa vie si peu excitante ?

Oui, Loki se dit que c'était définitivement ce qu'il allait faire.

La boutique n'était pas immense mais s'étendait tout de même sur trois petits étages. L'endroit n'était pas très bien aménagé, et en tant qu'apprenti architecte - bon okay, il avait juste lu les notes volées à un type en école d'archi quand il était venu squatter trois mois auparavant, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait ça passionnant - il voyait que le magasin avait manqué de temps pour se développer et d'organisation aussi.

Si on déplaçait cette étagère là et cette rangée...oui, dans ce coin là, à gauche, ça aurait pu devenir nettement plus clair.

Il commença par arpenter les allées en farfouillant au hasard pour trouver des vêtements d'hommes - parce que là, c'était plutôt le coin des jupes de grand-mères qui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles -, et dénicha un couloir rempli de tailleurs somptueux. Il en observa quelques uns, et se décida à en essayer, plus par envie que par réelle motivation d'en acheter.

Ça lui rappela amèrement un certain Tony Stark, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Le premier tailleur qu'il avait trouvé, un noir aux boutons argentées, lui allait à merveille. Loki se contemplait d'un air nostalgique dans la glace de sa cabine d'essayage.

Quelques années plus tôt, et il aurait totalement pu s'offrir ce vêtement, mais là, il était tellement fauché que ce n'était même pas envisageable. Mais bon, pouvoir essayer ces costumes de luxe était déjà génial en soi.

Il retourna dans la boutique après avoir déposé le tailleur à la vendeuse dans une grimace peu esthétique, et se perdit quelques instants dans un rayon de t-shirts noirs tout simples, avec seulement quelques inscriptions coréennes en guise de déco. Il comprit à un panneau explicatif à côté de la rangée que cela faisait parti de la collection de l'artiste en collaboration avec le magasin original.

Loki sourit de nouveau en les observant, les trouvant tous semblables en tout point.

En plus, les prix étaient effroyables.

A quoi servait-il d'acheter des habits à un prix carrément déraisonnable simplement parce qu'ils avaient été stylisés par une star ridicule ? Il trouvait ça pathétique, n'étant pas de ceux qui achètent des vêtements totalement hors de la mode pour montrer leur affection pour telle marque ou telle personne connue (NDA : Loki, tu ne comprends rien du tout).

Voyant des escaliers menant à un étage plus bas, le vendeur de crêpes s'y immisça avec curiosité.

La pièce souterraine était peu éclairée, et surtout encombrée de toutes sortes de pulls, t-shirts et manteaux aux couleurs sombres que Loki détesta aussitôt. En fait les fringues en question n'avait rien d'original, ils étaient simplement destinés à faire de la propagande - en plus, il n'y avait rien de vert. Son hypothèse se confirma quand il aperçut deux autres pancartes grandeur nature du chanteur.

Il grimaça en observant la foule, tous ces gens empressés qui se bousculaient pour fouiller dans les affaires à toute vitesse. Il ne les comprenait pas.

Il y avait tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire que du shopping, et même si lui se trouvait là en ce moment, ce n'était pas pour perdre son argent dans des choses aussi futiles. A quoi bon ?

Et soudain il se sentit très fatigué, en eut assez d'être là, parmi tous ces inconnus qui ne lui accordaient pas un regard, et il eut juste envie de rentrer chez lui pour dormir (NDA : le rêve de tout étudiant).

Loki s'apprêta à remonter les escaliers pour sortir de la boutique, quand il bouscula une grand-mère coréenne par mégarde. Il se retourna pour s'excuser, hochant poliment la tête.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

Lui.

Ici.

A quelques pas à peine, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Mais bordel, comment faisaient-ils pour _toujours_ finir par le retrouver ?

Loki sentit une boule venir lui nouer la gorge tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient dans des flashbacks très désagréables.

La fois où ils l'avaient arrêté au service de sécurité de l'aéroport de Bruxelles, deux hommes, un flingue, cette fois où il avait compris qu'il était suivi au Pérou et s'était échappé de justesse en montant dans un train, ce jour où il en avait croisé un dans les rues de Londres, et où il avait couru à toute vitesse pour s'échapper, son coeur battant dans ses côtes, ce besoin de liberté qui lui brûlait le ventre.

Et à présent, il réapparaissait. Lui, toujours lui. Et à Seoul en plus ! Il avait cru que cette ville était sûre, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était en sécurité nul part.

Serait-il un jour tranquille ?

Il n'en pouvait plus de fuir. Ces faux papiers, cette paranoïa, cette habitude constante de se cacher des caméras, d'éviter les aéroports, les gares. Loki ne voulait plus de cette vie-là, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'échapper de cette boutique sans que l'homme à tout faire de son père ne l'attrape - et ses complices, car il devait sûrement y en avoir autour du magasin à patrouiller -, et clairement, ça posait problème.

Il eut une seconde de désespoir en voyant un objet brillant dans le manteau de l'homme de main, puis se mit à courir dans le sens inverse. Il remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse, le souffle court, les yeux appelant à l'aide, et eut à peine le temps de s'avancer sur le tapis rouge qu'il percuta de plein fouet deux hommes habillés de noir, à l'air pas franchement très sympathique.

Loki se releva tant bien que mal, forçant sur ses articulations qui protestaient - il n'avait pas fait de sport depuis...euh...un certain moment -, et tenta de se dégager quand l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

Il lança un poing qui fut retenu par l'autre homme de main, et se retrouva bien vite avec les deux bras bloqués derrière le dos.

\- A l'aide ! cria-t-il en observant les gens autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Mais une main fut aussitôt plaquée sur sa bouche, et il sentit qu'on le poussait hors de la boutique.

L'air froid lui mordit les joues, le faisant grelotter désagréablement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques personnes à l'air vaguement inquiet se retourner devant le tapage de ces étrangers, avant de se retrouver plongé dans l'obscurité d'une voiture.

Son seul point de repérage fut le bruit du moteur qui vrombissait tandis que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

* * *

Ouii, je sais, ne me tapez pas pour avoir fini sur un moment pareil xD

(Bon, du coup, j'ai transformé ça en fic, grâce à vos adorables reviews qui m'ont boostée à max)

Aloors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis pas hyper satisfaite, j'ai du l'écrire assez vite (semaine chargée), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :3

Et oui, FrostIron n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre, finalement. Mais ça viendra, vous en faites pas, en même temps qu'on en apprendra plus sur le passé de Loki. Aussi, veuillez excuser mes très modestes connaissances en matière de finances et gestion d'entreprise, la discussion de la réunion n'a probablement aucun sens xD

*"sur ma route oui, il y a eu du move oui, de l'aventure dans l'movie"... une vie de fuite~ Pardon, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas pu résister.

**boisson à base de riz délicieuse.


	3. Un Remake de Star Wars ?

Loki redressa la tête, une joue sanglante et un oeil au beurre noir, pour fusiller la silhouette en face de lui du regard. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait aucune réplique cinglante à adresser à ses ravisseurs.

Il voulait savoir qui se cachait derrière tout ça, qui était la personne qui avait organisé son enlèvement. Il savait que son père était dans le coup, mais était-ce lui qui avait envoyé ces hommes pour l'amener ici ?

Si c'était le cas, alors il était vraiment fichu. Toute tentative de fuite serait pratiquement impossible, son père le connaissait trop bien. S'il avait pu le rattraper ici, c'est qu'il connaissait toutes ses autres planques. Il s'était probablement caché en attendant de pouvoir le coincer de la manière la plus spectaculaire possible. C'était tellement son genre, d'attendre le meilleur moment pour se donner en spectacle en enfonçant son fils par la même occasion.

Il sentit le découragement déferler sur lui de force, lavant son esprit de toute pensée rationnelle. Et comme toujours dans cette situation, il se remontait le moral en balançant des piques.

\- Vous souhaitez peut-être un thé en attendant le patron ? lança-t-il d'un ton pincé aux hommes aux bras croisés qui le surveillaient devant lui.

Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira aussitôt le crâne, le faisant se plier en deux en serrant les dents.

Ok. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir, pour une fois.

Il se redressa difficilement en fixant l'homme de main qui venait de le frapper de son regard furieux, empreint d'une colère noire qui faisait habituellement fuir les gens - mais là, son père avait tellement bien dressé ses _disciples_ qu'ils pouvaient tout encaisser, et Loki se retrouvait impuissant (ce qui était rare).

Il entendit des pas arriver depuis le couloir, et il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette sombre qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il lui semblait le reconnaître... il fronça le nez, ne distinguant rien dans l'obscurité de la pièce, mais oui, c'était bien ça, cette posture et cette façon de marcher lui était familière.

\- Lo-ki, articula le nouveau venu, plongé dans l'ombre, en détachant les syllabes. Ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps. Je t'ai manqué ? fit-il dans un sourire ironique alors qu'il s'approchait avec une lueur potentiellement dangereuse dans les prunelles.

L'homme parvint jusqu'à la chaise où était attaché le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et Loki sût qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en reconnaissant les mèches blondes éclairées par la lumière d'une lampe torche au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Fandral, cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Celui-ci ricana doucement, visiblement heureux d'avoir enfin pu coincer le fils de son patron.

\- Je vois que tu ne gardes pas un souvenir très ému de moi, il va falloir y remédier.

Il se pencha vers Loki, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Brusquement, il lui saisit le poignet et le tordit, éclatant de rire devant son cri de douleur. Puis il recula lentement, profitant de la souffrance de l'autre en observant son visage crispé.

\- Loki, Loki, Loki..., claironna Fandral. Tu nous a donné du fil à retordre, tu sais. Ton père n'a rien voulu entendre quand nous lui avons dit que tu nous a... échappé, il grimaça à ce souvenir, au Brésil. Mais ça ne sera rien face à sa joie quand on lui dira que nous t'avons de nouveau capturé, susurra le blond d'un air malsain.

Loki dut se faire violence pour parler, un goût métallique de sang dans la bouche. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas donner à son ennemi l'impression qu'il avait le dessus sur lui – aussi vrai cela puisse être. La fierté venait du même berceau que Loki, c'était ça ou rien à la naissance.

\- Et qu'est-ce que... s'étrangla-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le lui dire ?

\- Oh, vois-tu, nous attendons le meilleur moment, je suppose. Recevoir la récompense ultime des mains de notre maître à tous, c'est un honneur, que dis-je un privilège, s'écria Fandral en écartant les bras d'un air ravi. Mais en attendant, nous te ferons parler, et si tu refuses de nous dire quoi que ce soit, on te fera souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert, reprit-il avec de nouveau un rictus menaçant.

\- Vous êtes répugnant.

Fandral éclata de rire devant le ton déterminé qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Si jeune, et pourtant si courageux. Comme son père, pensa-t-il soudain.

\- C'est bien simple, Loki, si tu refuses de nous dire où tu as caché les plans, on te tuera. Et ton père n'en saura jamais rien.

Le coeur de Loki s'accéléra en comprenant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Vous ne... Je n'ai pas les plans. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Je les ai laissé à Budapest, et-

\- Tutututut, ne me mens pas, Loki, lui ordonna gentiment le blond en secouant un index devant son nez. Je sais que tu les a gardé avec toi jusqu'au Brésil, et il n'y a absolument aucune raison valable qui pourrait expliquer que tu les ai jeté. Maintenant, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et mesurée, dis moi où ils sont.

Loki avala sa salive, tandis que le silence s'installait.

Une seconde.

Un regard brûlant de haine répondit aux yeux débordant de folie de Fandral.

Trois.

...

Cinq secondes.

\- OU SONT CES FOUTUS PLANS ?! hurla Fandral en lui agrippant les avant-bras.

Il attendit dans une seconde interminable, le visage à deux centimètres de celui de Loki, les dents serrées comme un chien enragé. Puis ce mutisme impénétrable lui monta au cerveau et il lui cracha au visage avant d'envoyer son poing dire bonjour à son nez.

Loki sentit des larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux, qu'il chassa en secouant rageusement la tête. Il tenta de renifler pour arrêter le sang mais rien n'y fit. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, et il entendit dans un vague brouillard Fandral crier à un homme en arrière-plan de lui apporter une bassine d'eau brûlante.

Et Loki sût qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

Mais genre, _vraiment._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony se préparait un thé dans la cuisine de l'hôtel en contemplant la surface jonchée de documents administratifs qu'il allait devoir analyser, l'air plus découragé que jamais.

Il versa l'eau chaude dans une tasse préalablement sortie, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait.

Et Fury qui ne cessait de le surcharger dans ces réunions insupportables, et Steve qui le rabrouait sans cesse parce qu'il s'occupait des dossiers demandés à la dernière minute.

Faire partie des Avengers ? Un choix de carrière intéressant, mais bonne chance pour supporter les années d'engueulade et d'emmerdes que ça apportait.

Il aurait juste du suivre son idée née des mois auparavant dans une période de haine particulière envers Fury et ses acolytes et s'enfuir au Texas avec son armure. Ou sous les tropiques. Ouais.

\- Jarvis, donne-moi une estimation du nombre d'heures que me prendra tout ce travail.

La voix métallique de l'I.A retentit autour de lui tandis qu'il marchait vers son bureau, les dossiers dans une main et la tasse fumante dans l'autre.

\- _Le nombre s'élève à 18,5 heures environ, monsieur._

Tony soupira de frustration, déposant la paperasse sur le bureau pour venir s'y accouder. 18 heures ! Mais c'était juste impossible si Fury voulait avoir tout ça dans deux jours. Il allait devoir se taper tasse de café sur tasse de café, jusqu'à... ah ben toute la nuit apparemment.

Et le sommeil, c'était compris dans le forfait ?

\- Et la possibilité que Fury soit frappé d'amnésie et qu'il oublie toutes les données me concernant s'élève à combien de pourcentage ?

\- _Mes statistiques m'informent que les chiffres seraient proches de 0,0001 %._

 _-_ Merci de ton aide, grommela-t-il en sentant tous ses chakras se refermer.

- _Monsieur, je vous sens un peu tendu. Je tiens à vous informer que selon le chapitre 6 du guide de bien-être philosophique_ Le Zen pour tous _, vous devez "ouvrir votre esprit pour éviter toute tension néfaste à l'organisme". Vous devriez en tenir compte._

 _-_ Tu es un bon I.A, tu sais ? sourit le génie en saluant une caméra proche de lui de la main. Mais le truc c'est que j'en ai pas vraiment la possibilité pour le moment. Le spa, ça sera pour plus tard. Après toute cette paperasse insupportable, soupira Tony en se massant les tempes.

- _Si je peux vous donner un dernier conseil monsieur, ce serait de vous reposer avant de vous attaquer au travail._

Tony but une gorgée de thé chaud et eut un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant son dernier bain relaxant. Qui avait fini en partie de jambes en l'air avec Pepper.

Ouais. Peut-être qu'il allait écouter l'I.A, pour une fois.

\- Si Fury appelle, dit-lui que je suis en train de dormir après avoir fait la moitié du boulot, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains d'un air joyeux.

\- _Bien, monsieur. Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec vous._

Il se retourna pour fusiller le tentacule robotisé qui lui faisait face en entendant ça, puis pointa le doigt vers lui en haussant le ton.

\- Ooh, Jarvis, pas de ça avec moi ! commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je t'ai donné la vie nom de dieu, tu me dois res-

\- _pect et honneur, je le sais monsieur. J'ai moi-même imprimé la charte que vous aviez écrite à ce sujet. Il me semble que le paragraphe quatre parlait de votre capacité à me démonter pièce par pièce si je ne vous obéissais pas._

Tony fit une moue peu convaincue, tout de même blessé dans son ego surdimensionné - mais Jarvis avait effectivement l'habitude -, et s'en alla vers son futur bain qui allait ô combien lui faire du bien avec toute cette tonne de travail qui l'attendait.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, au milieu de bulles et d'une mousse blanche soyeuse qui le recouvrait jusqu'au menton et le chatouillait agréablement, un sourire heureux sur le visage tandis qu'il repensait à sa semaine où il n'avait que peu travaillé, que l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui apparut soudainement.

Aussitôt, il se redressa dans son bain, les sourcils froncés. Oui, ce type avec qui il avait parlé un instant ? Des yeux verts - magnifiques, il devait l'avouer -, un stand de crêpes à Myeongdong et... un nom bizarre, nordique il lui semblait.

Comment c'était son nom déjà ?

Il était presque sûr que c'était un nom assez court, avec peu de syllabes. Un truc qui roulait un peu sur la langue quand on le prononçait, qui claquait sur le palais. Un mot fluide, liquide, qui rappelait le bruit de l'eau, mais avec une pointe de douceur. Lo- Lo comment ?

Lo-ki ?

Loki, c'était ça. Ça roulait sur ses lèvres, ça avait une pointe d'amertume, c'était léger, comme un murmure.

Il se rappelait maintenant de lui, de ses sourires malicieux, ses remarques ironiques. Sa silhouette fine et agile, ses vêtements verts, sa chevelure corbeau qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Tony sourit malgré lui, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps tandis que leur conversation lui revenait.

Et bien sûr, sa connerie monumentale lui revint en pleine face. Il ne lui avait pas donné son numéro au final, n'avait même pas accepté de le revoir. Non, il l'avait carrément envoyer promener.

Ça n'avait été que des piques acerbes, des jeux de regard curieux et une drague peu subtile pour qu'au final Tony refuse de ne serait-ce que le revoir. Il constatait à présent à quel point il avait du sembler méprisant et, con, en fait. Il revoyait encore les yeux déçus de Loki, cet air surpris qu'il avait tenté de cacher, et un étau lui resserra le coeur.

Fichue culpabilité.

Tony ferma les yeux en se ré-adossant à la surface lisse de la baignoire. Il laissa sa main parcourir l'eau et la mousse blanche qui l'entourait, ses pensées dérivant vers le vendeur de crêpes, et son corps parfait, accessoirement. Ses pupilles remuaient derrière ses paupières closes, faisant défiler des images des courbes de Loki sur sa rétine.

Lo-ki, Loki et son prénom qui claquait sur votre palais, ses yeux rieurs qui vous lançaient de ses remarques à en faire pleurer de jalousie Cruella, son sourire putain de splendide, son accent anglais, ses-

Et voilà, il regrettait maintenant.

C'était teeellement surprenant, se prit-il à penser, la tête lui lançant un peu. Il le savait toujours, avant même qu'il ne fasse de connerie monumentale. Et le fait qu'il ait laissé partir un type aussi magnifique qu'intriguant rentrait complètement dans le top dix des conneries de Tony Stark. Ou de l'année 2016, au moins. Ouais, il avait fait pas mal de bourdes, cette année-là.

Rouvrant lentement les yeux, Tony se dit que ça devait changer. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas exactement le genre d'homme à être capable de garder ses résolutions bien longtemps, celle-là allait être différente.

Oui, cette fois, il allait tenir sa promesse, genre _vraiment._ Et non Jarvis, c'est pas juste des paroles en l'air, alors ferme-la et retourne à tes analyses.

Donc.

Nouvel objectif 2017 : retrouver Loki.

On était, quoi, mi-décembre ? Ça lui laissait environ deux semaines pour le retrouver, et c'était pas si compliqué si on considérait que le type était vendeur de crêpes sur l'avenue commerciale la plus prisée de Seoul. Il avait juste à revenir un soir, s'excuser (éventuellement), et il pourrait revoir ses beaux yeux.

Tony sourit, soulagé à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être réussir à avoir son numéro, finalement. Il sortit du bain d'un air joyeux, attrapant son peignoir qu'il enfila rapidement, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'attaquer à sa pile de documents, complètement ragaillardi.

Quelques heures plus tard, le génie se rendait en métro dans le quartier commercial de Seoul, de bonne humeur malgré la foule bondée - évidemment, il fallait que ce soit bourré de gens pile le soir où il décidait de retrouver Loki. Il descendit de la station en faisant des clins d'oeil à des grand-mères qui le regardèrent bouche bée, alors qu'il s'éloignait en souriant dans son manteau Armani.

Emmerder les gens en se faisant remarquer ? Une routine, chez Tony Stark.

Parvenu dans l'avenue principale, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux boutiques environnantes. Elles étaient toutes décorées à l'occasion de Noël, c'était particulièrement beau. Tony aimait cette ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. Dommage qu'il soit encore une fois obligé de les passer seul.

C'est vrai, il aurait pu accepter l'invitation de Fury au repas traditionnel des Avengers, mais il avait pour principe de fêter Noël chez lui, et cette année n'échapperait pas à la règle. Même si pour cela il devait déprimer devant un film et une bouteille de whisky. Or de question qu'il assiste encore une fois au spectacle d'un Nick ou d'un Clint bourré chantant des comptines d'hiver pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Et puis... Il ne fêtait plus les fêtes maintenant. Il ne voulait pas les fêter sans elle.

Il finit par arriver à l'endroit où il avait quitté Loki la dernière fois, mais il n'y avait personne. Il y avait bien un stand de crêpes, mais aucun signe d'un norvégien aux cheveux noirs vendant son gagne-pain. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers le stand, persuadé que le vendeur avait du s'éloigner quelques instants, éventuellement aller acheter quelque chose.

Mais en s'approchant, il remarqua que la plaque était éteinte, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de nourriture nulle part.

Evidemment, il fallait s'en douter. Le jour où il cherchait à revenir, Loki n'était pas là.

Tony pesta silencieusement, contempla une dernière fois la place vide qu'occupait auparavant Loki en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi diantre il ne lui avait pas filé son numéro, et tourna les talons. Il déambula dans les rues au hasard, l'oeil hagard et l'air légèrement perdu.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il était vraiment, mais tout simplement stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bordel ?!

Alors certes, il avait beaucoup de travail, oui, il était flanqué dans un avion les trois-quarts du temps, et non il n'était pas prêt à se remettre en couple depuis la mort de Darcy, mais rien de tout cela n'était une excuse. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur, voilà tout, et il le savait très bien. Pepper lui avait répété cinquante fois, après l'avoir consolé des mois durant, l'avoir pratiquement nourri comme un gamin et donné le bain quand il était incapable de sortir de son lit.

Mais Loki... Il était pas pareil, ce gars. Il avait ce petit truc, ce sarcasme qui cachait un traumatisme, un peu comme lui. Il lui plaisait, ce type, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux qui vous transperçaient en vous regardant. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Darcy, il n'y avait eu ni tendresse ni gentillesse dans leur échange d'il y a quelques jours, mais il y avait eu quelque chose malgré tout.

Une certaine électricité dans l'air, un goût d'amertume dans leurs orbes anthracites à chacun. Ils se comprenaient. Ils étaient un peu pareils, en quelque sorte. Et c'était ça qui aurait sûrement pu les rapprocher, si Tony n'avait pas joué au con, comme... euh, ben comme d'habitude en fait. (NDA : On dirait Wade) (le pauvre, j'l'aime bien moi) (mais faut reconnaître qu'il est con, dans son genre)

Alors qu'il remontait l'avenue sans réel but, Tony finit par s'arrêter brusquement sur le trottoir. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant que faire. Quoi, quoi ? Rentrer chez lui, maintenant, et faire quoi ? Travailler ? Appeler Pepper ? Se vider une énième bouteille de whisky ?

Mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de retourner à son hôtel, là.

Premièrement, parce qu'il était désespérément seul. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux d'être perdu dans les rues coréennes parmi la foule bruyante que se morfondre en vidant des fonds de verre.

Ensuite, parce que sa secrétaire – et confidente, meilleure amie, mère à ses heures perdues et donneuse de leçons fortement chiantes mais foutrement utiles, ça l'arrachait de le reconnaître mais c'était vrai – allait très certainement l'appeler pour lui faire part de sa journée au bureau, l'emmerder avec ses dossiers non rendus, et l'engueuler parce qu'il allait forcément finir par lui parler de Loki et qu'elle savait toujours trouver les mots pour bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Et travailler ? La grimace sur ses lèvres parlait à sa place.

Fury pouvait aller se faire voir, et pour son atelier, même s'il lui manquait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie, là, tout de suite, de se plonger dans ses recherches.

Donc, non. Echec de tentative, Tony Stark.

Fera mieux la prochaine fois.

C'était drôle, c'est ce que lui disait son père quand il n'arrivait pas à construire un robot ou un moteur dans son jeune âge. Enfin, non. C'était surtout ce que Tony imaginait que son père aurait pu lui dire s'il s'était intéressé un tant soit peu aux activités de son fils.

Mais en attendant, il était perdu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Au milieu de nul part dans une capitale pratiquement inconnue, entouré d'étrangers, les yeux assaillis par les néons des enseignes et les lettres dont les flash lumineux rebondissaient contre sa rétine.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Ne plus avoir à subir ces lumières, ces gens, cette foule. Trop de monde. Trop, mais personne pour lui. Jamais personne pour Tony Stark. Peut-être parce qu'il les repoussait. Il ne voulait plus de tous ces hypocrites, qui lui souhaitaient leurs vœux, dont les sourires mielleux dégoulinaient de pitié.

Il n'était plus rien, sans Darcy. Plus rien qu'un homme brisé, se noyant dans l'alcool et dans le travail pour oublier une femme. Un robot, qui accomplissait son devoir sans rien demander en retour. Et de surcroît, il n'était même pas à New York. Il n'était même pas chez lui, là.

Mais pendant un court instant, quand il avait parlé avec Loki, il avait oublié tout ça. Il avait réussi à oublier que Tony Stark n'était plus qu'une armure vide. Ça lui avait fait l'effet des soldats qui avait vu la pluie disparaître après plusieurs mois d'averse constante pendant la guerre du Vietnam.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer à l'hôtel. Ce qu'il allait plutôt faire, c'est errer dans les rues seul. Mais il n'était pas seul, pas vraiment. Loki était avec lui, en quelque sorte.

Alors il finit par rouvrir les yeux, et se dirigea vers le premier endroit qui se trouvait face à lui. Un resto ? Nickel, il était un ventre sur pattes. Raffiné, mais un ventre quand même. Et puis, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de goûter la cuisine coréenne.

A défaut de boire seul chez lui, il mangerait entouré d'inconnus. Pas trop mal, le deal.

Tony poussa la porte du restaurant, et fut aussitôt submergé par la chaleur des cuisines. Frissonnant agréablement face au changement de température, il se débarrassa de son manteau et s'installa nonchalamment à une table. A côté de lui siégeait une famille de hollandais qui jacassait autour d'une carte de la ville.

Il commanda une soupe au tofu pour se réchauffer, et tenta de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Loki, pour voir si son adresse ne lui avait pas échappé, ou peut-être même son nom de famille ? Il ne lui avait même pas dit, bon sang, c'était vraiment du gâchis cette rencontre. Tout ça parce qu'il avait trop peur de perdre quelqu'un une nouvelle fois.

Sa soupe arriva, et il la dégusta tranquillement, savourant son immersion dans la culture asiatique, et prévoyant déjà de demander à Jarvis le pourcentage de chance qu'il avait de tomber sur une personne particulière dans une ville peuplée d'onze millions d'habitants.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Arrêtez...! Arrêtez ! souffla Loki, les yeux révulsés de douleur, tandis qu'on lui versait l'intégralité d'une bassine d'eau bouillante sur les cuisses. Stop, Fandral, je-

Le blond se pencha vers lui pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts gras, lui écrasant les joues au passage.

\- Tu... quoi, Loki ? Tu quoi ? susurra-t-il, sa poigne se resserrant. Il lui souffla au visage son haleine pestilentielle. Tu as quelque chose à me dire au sujet de ces plans, reprit-il, c'est ça mon Lolo ?

Loki réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Fandral et saisit à son tour sa gorge dans une main, la serrant désespérément. Il devait retrouver sa liberté, même si ça impliquait tuer Fandral. Le visage de celui-ci commençait déjà à rougir, il manquait d'air et agitait les mains vers le visage de Loki. Il tentait de le griffer, de le frapper pour s'échapper. Envoyant les mains partout devant lui, il réussit à lui donner un coup au ventre, et Loki le relâcha, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu crois- Tu crois peut-être être malin, mais tu te trompes, Laufeyson, haleta-t-il, des marques de doigts blanches sur le cou. Il pointa un doigt sur lui en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Quand ton père apprendra que tu es de retour, quand il apprendra ça, fit-il en désignant son cou, crois-moi, tu- Tu le payeras cher.

Pour toute réponse, Loki le fusilla du regard. Toute sa haine, toute sa rage, ces années passées à fuir, son enfance gâchée, la solitude de sa fuite, tout ça, condensé dans un regard.

Et Fandral le vit très bien, car un rictus narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux me haïr tant que tu veux, sourit-il, ce n'est pas ce qui te fera sortir d'ici.

Il saisit précautionneusement la bassine à moitié pleine posée à terre et en versa une bonne partie sur le torse de l'autre, qui hurla de douleur au contact de l'eau brûlante. Fandral recula lentement, les bras croisés, et attendit que Loki finisse par rouvrir les yeux.

\- On peut faire ça toute la journée, Laufeyson. Ou, tu peux me dire où tu as mis les plans.

Loki releva les yeux vers lui, la respiration sifflante.

Il avait le droit de lui dire, c'est vrai. Après tout, il n'était pas impliqué directement dans cette affaire, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Et puis, il en avait tellement, tellement marre de vivre caché. D'être traqué. Comme un vulgaire gibier. Sa mission aurait pu s'arrêter là, c'était vrai.

Il aurait du remettre les plans du missile il y a maintenant longtemps au SHIELD, cette organisation à laquelle Fandral et ses complices les avaient volé sur ordre de son père pour développer leur compagnie, et surtout lui éviter la faillite.

Odin gérait tout ça d'une main de maître, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse son identité, alors il avait créé Alfrand's Entreprise, comme si ne pas mettre son nom dedans pouvait changer quelque chose. Désormais, c'était Fandral qui s'en occupait, l'anagramme le désignant. Et Loki le détestait plus que personne.

C'était lui qui avait trahi son père à ses débuts, puis lui avait supplié d'une voix pleurnichante de le reprendre, qu'il ferait des efforts. Il ne sut jamais comment l'autre avait fait pour se faire pardonner de son père, mais toujours est-il que Fandral fut nommé directeur de l'industrie, à la tête de pratiquement tout.

Le seul hic est qu'il n'y connaissait rien, et qu'il se faisait tout dicter par Odin. Loki était presque sûr qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait les trois quarts du temps. Du moins, pas quand il traquait Loki.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que la culpabilité le frappait de plein fouet. Il se rappelait très bien du soir où tout avait changé. Il s'était introduit en douce dans le bureau de son père pendant une réunion, cherchant quelque chose de bizarre, d'insolite, car il avait entendu une conversation étrange à propos de plans d'un missile entre lui et Fandral, la veille.

Et c'est là qu'il avait vu le dossier, en ouvrant un tiroir au hasard. Les plans volés d'une arme extrêmement puissante, qu'ils prévoyaient d'utiliser contre le SHIELD pour détruire leur industrie et se propulser dans le haut rang des entreprises de la même manière.

C'était infâme, cruel, et surtout, illégal. Alors Loki, sans réfléchir, avait pris le dossier sous son bras et s'était enfui par la fenêtre du premier étage. Depuis ce moment-là, il était en fuite.

Un an plus tard, quand il fût enfin sûr que personne ne le tuerait si ces plans revenaient dans leurs mains initiales, il avait appelé le SHIELD pour lui "remettre quelque chose de très important". Il était allé au rendez-vous, un petit café au centre-ville. Et c'est c'est là que tout avait foiré.

Car il avait vécu tellement longtemps dans la fuite, qu'il n'avait pas su faire confiance à l'agent qu'il avait contacté. Il avait aperçu Coulson assis au café de loin, et avait eu peur. Peur qu'on finisse par le remettre entre les mains de son père, peur qu'il soit obligé de retourner chez lui.

Alors il était parti, laissant l'agent attendre pour rien. Et le remords le hanter.

Une nouvelle vague de liquide à 100°C le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et le fit trembler de tous ses membres.

\- On ne rêvasse _pas,_ Laufeyson, le tança Fandral d'un ton sarcastique. Tu veux peut-être une pose pipi, aussi ?

Loki eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il utiliserait une arme ou ses poings pour le tuer quand tout sera fini que l'eau lui brûla de nouveau les jambes.

\- Ça... suffit, hoqueta-t-il, arrêtez !

Cette fois, Fandral sembla l'écouter. Il reposa la bassine à terre et scruta son visage, se demandant si le fils de son patron avait enfin décidé de lui révéler ce qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un an.

\- Tu as une révélation à faire, Loki ? Alors vas-y. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Une seconde s'écoula dans le silence le plus total.

Le front collé par ses cheveux trempés, Loki avait tout d'une loque humaine, sur le moment. Il était à bout, il le savait, et il avait beau être assailli d'eau pas si froide que ça chaque minute, il tremblait de tous ses membres. De peur, de rage, de... Tout.

Il observa le visage tendu de Fandral, qui essayait de rester calme pour ne pas sauter sur Loki et lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Mais il restait là, les bras croisés, le regard plus fou que jamais.

Loki tourna la tête et vit trois hommes de main garder la porte. Il était encerclé. Il ne pourrait _jamais_ s'enfuir d'ici. Du moins, pas seul. Mais il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il ne disait rien, il était promis à une mort certaine, ou au moins, à la torture. Le visage de Coulson lui apparut soudain, lui semblant si digne de confiance par rapport aux brutes de son père, et Loki ferma les yeux, en proie au dilemme.

Un grondement s'échappa des lèvres de Fandral. Il commençait déjà à s'impatienter ?

\- Bon, tu te décides ? C'est ça ou la mort, Loki, tu comprends ça ? La _mort_ , fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot d'un ton funeste.

Loki roula des yeux dans un effet théâtral, un minimum de sarcasme subsistant en lui malgré la situation.

\- Effrayant.

Un poing en plein visage venant rouvrir sa lèvre déjà fendue lui fit comprendre que Fandral n'était pas amateur d'humour.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Laufeyson, le prévint-il. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où tu as caché nos plans. TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il.

\- _Vos_ plans ? Il me semble qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement à vous la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. Maintenant, si vous voulez jouer sur les mots...

Les orbes brûlantes de haine de Fandral furent son dernier avertissement.

\- Tu vas te taire dans la seconde qui vient ou je t'écrase la face contre le mur le plus proche. C'est clair ?

Loki mima le geste de sceller ses lèvres, puis hocha la tête d'un air faussement apeuré.

\- Bien, reprit le blond, qui n'avait pas vu qu'il se moquait de lui. Et maintenant, je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Où. As. Tu. Mis. Les. **Plans** , asséna-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Voyez-vous, le truc c'est que je ne m'en rappelle pas nettement, mais-

\- LOKI ! vociféra Fandral, les traits déformés par la rage.

Le masque du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tomba, et il planta ses yeux désespérés dans ceux de son ennemi.

\- Non, articula-t-il distinctement.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé d'avoir fait son choix. Il entendit un soupir provenir de Fandral.

\- Très bien. Si c'est ton dernier mot... hésita-t-il, mais Loki hocha la tête vigoureusement. Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, reprit-il d'une voix plus froide.

Loki sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le cliquetis d'une arme qui se chargeait. Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le bras de Fandral se lever.

\- Ton père aurait été fier de toi.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, suffoquant sous l'énormité de ce que venait de dire son ennemi de toujours.

\- Mon... mon _père_ ? Fier de moi ?! Tu nous fais un remix de Star Wars là, ou-

Le coup parti, et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il grimaça, tenta de se relever, et s'effondra sur sa chaise, le torse commençant à se tacher de plus en plus vite de sang frais.

Fandral se lécha les lèvres, un sourire triomphal venant tordre ses traits déjà disgracieux.

\- Dommage pour toi, Laufeyson, murmura-t-il. Tu aurais fait un très bon espion.

Loki gémit tant bien que mal, portant difficilement une main à sa poitrine. Il était trop faible, bien trop faible tout à coup.

Il eut le temps de voir un éclair transpercer la pièce avant que la lumière blanche n'eut raison de lui.

* * *

 **Wouhou ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !**

 **En même temps, avec les fêtes, les vacances, le sommeil à rattraper... C'était pas facile, me diriez-vous.**

 **Toujours est-il que voilà, 5,6k sur un plateau, qui j'espère vous plairont. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai expliqué à peu près ce qui se passait au sujet du conflit entre les entreprises, j'ai une trame pour la suite, vous en savez un tout petit peu plus sur le passé de Loki, et surtout, il meurt.**

 **Enfin, ça dépend de vous ;)**

 **Un petit mot pour l'auteure ? :3 Même une simple ligne, un court "j'ai apprécié" ou "c'était nul", ça fait toujours plaisir, vous savez. D'avoir un avis extérieur sur notre travail.**

 **Bref, des bisous à tous, bonne année, santé, joie et écriture, et on se revoit bientôt (j'espère) !**


	4. Quand le vert flaire un truc pas net

Cinq heures trente-deux du matin, indiquait le réveil dans un flash orangé insupportable.

La lumière électronique se mêlait aux rayons du soleil qui semblait ne jamais se coucher. La chambre était baignée de cette lueur endormie qu'apporte le matin, mais son occupant ne dormait plus depuis longtemps.

Il n'y arrivait pas, à vrai dire, même si le décalage horaire n'était plus d'actualité.

Tony se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il fallait que ça cesse, qu'il se rendorme. Sa fatigue était toujours là, elle lui collait à la peau comme une sangsue impardonnable, ne s'en allait jamais vraiment. Les tasses de café qu'il se faisait régulièrement l'aidait à rester debout, mais il avait besoin de sommeil, c'était certain.

Sauf que celui-ci ne venait pas. Et Tony n'en pouvait plus, de ces insomnies.

Il frappa son oreiller du revers de la main pour lui redonner une forme confortable, et se cala dedans, rabattant la couverture fine sur lui par la même occasion. Il tenta de penser à un souvenir heureux, quelque chose qui l'apaiserait et le mènerait tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais rien ne vint, et l'état de nerfs dans lequel il était ne voulait pas partir.

Soupirant pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure, il se mit sur le dos, les yeux grand ouvert. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le temps passe de lui-même, il observa le plafond, se prit à compter les traits de lumière que formaient les quelques rayons de soleil épars qui entraient dans la pièce.

Dix-neuf. Vingt. Vingt-et-un...

Une voiture passa, brisant l'uniformité des reflets au plafond de ses phares allumés.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant porter par les bruits de la ville qui se réveillait doucement. Il entendait les marchands qui ouvraient les stores de leurs boutiques, des vendeurs de rue commencer à clamer le nom de leurs marchandises.

Bientôt, les marchés seraient remplis de monde, de couples se tenant par la main, d'enfants jouant au ballon sur le trottoir. Et les étrangers comme lui vaqueraient à leurs occupations, travaillant ou se promenant dans les rues.

Une ville coréenne en plein éveil.

Que pouvait-il faire pour se rendormir, non de non ?

Décidant soudain que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, il se leva et enfila rapidement son peignoir. Prenant son téléphone qui était resté dans la poche de son manteau quand il était allé chercher Loki la veille et un paquet de clopes, il vint ouvrir la fenêtre de son balcon pour s'accouder à la rambarde.

Tony respira l'air légèrement pollué de son quartier, profitant du calme qui n'allait pas tarder à être brisé. Il ouvrit son paquet et en tira une mince cigarette qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres dans un geste rassuré. Ça l'avait toujours calmé, de fumer, c'était une sorte d'échappatoire dans lequel il se plongeait volontiers.

Après plusieurs secondes où il faillit s'énerver en constatant que le froid matinal empêchait le feu de se déclencher, il finit par se détendre en voyant le bout rougeoyer.

La fumée s'éleva bientôt dans les airs tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur les échoppes qui commençaient à s'agiter en contre-bas.

Toutes ces formes sous lui, ces personnes inconnues qui passaient en faisant leur vie. C'était étrange, de se dire qu'on croisait tous ces gens, qu'on les dévisageait même un instant, avant qu'elles ne soient arrachées de notre vie à jamais. On ne les revoyait plus. Elles disparaissaient. C'était comme des voyageurs égarés qui posaient le pied à un endroit pour ensuite ne jamais y revenir.

Il continua son inspection nonchalante des rues désormais animées de Seoul, un air un peu blasé sur le visage. En tant que habitué des voyages, il en avait souvent eu l'occasion, de rencontrer des gens qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ensuite. Un peu comme Loki, se prit-il à penser.

En se remémorant le visage jovial du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, il ressentit une pique inexplicable au coeur. L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. D'être _en train_ de rater quelque chose.

Mais la sensation étrange s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à une stupeur sans nom. Car là, parmi les touristes et les locaux qui se bousculaient sur le trottoir, se faufilaient dans la foule pour se rendre à leur destination, il venait d'apercevoir un visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Le souffle coupé, Tony se pencha dangereusement sur la rambarde, laissant tomber sa cigarette qui finit sa vie dans une flaque d'eau (NDA : le souci du détail). Il fixa la jeune femme qui discutait tranquillement avec un commerçant, lui demandant son avis entre deux sortes de fruits asiatiques. Il observa ses mains, ses gestes familiers. Il entendit son rire cristallin à l'autre bout de la rue.

Et soudain, quand elle se retourna pour partir dans la direction opposée, il en fut sûr. Ces traits si fins, ces cheveux bruns, cette posture un peu masculine.

C'était sa femme.

Il se précipita dans la chambre, ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, se contenta de mettre ses pantoufles et courut vers la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il descendit les escaliers en bousculant les touristes qu'il rencontra, amenant des protestations peu émues de leur part. Il reconnut les hollandais qu'il avait croisé à ce restaurant où il s'était réfugié après n'avoir pas trouvé Loki.

Puis soudain, il se retrouva dehors, et la lumière l'aveugla.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de voir où elle était partie, où elle était allée. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui dise que... que...

Pendant une seconde affolante où il tourna sur lui-même, assailli par les gens qui venaient de tous côtés, Tony crut qu'il l'avait perdue.

Quand tout à coup, il reconnut la chevelure brune familière de la femme qui s'engageait dans une ruelle en face, son chignon mal coiffé. Elle ne prenait jamais le temps de s'occuper d'elle, mais c'était comme ça, il l'aimait malgré tout. Pour ce qu'elle était.

Il courut à travers la rue, manquant de se faire écraser par une voiture qui arrivait de plein fouet. Un coup de klaxon retentit, et il leva les mains en signe d'excuse, ne ralentissant même pas lorsque le feu passa au rouge. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Elle était en train de monter dans un taxi, et semblait parler au chauffeur. Tony ne la voyait que de dos, mais il savait que c'était elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il allait la revoir, enfin, enfin... Il fallait qu'il la rattrape, à tout prix !

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour refermer la portière, et Tony se remit à courir, parcourant la distance qui les séparait en un temps record. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la main gantée qui tenait la poignée métallique. La voiture n'avait pas encore démarré, il était encore temps, il devait-

 _Darcy..._

Il tendit désespérément la main pour l'arrêter, et réussit finalement à saisir son bras.

La jeune femme se retourna dans un cri surpris, et s'arracha à son étreinte pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tony voulut répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il était muet. Muet de stupeur, d'effarement, peut-être aussi de joie.

Car devant lui s'offrait le portrait craché de sa femme. Les mêmes yeux verts rieurs, les mêmes boucles brunes, les mêmes lèvres minces qui semblaient si délicieuses, le même sourire amusé.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. La voix ne correspondait pas. Celle de la femme était haut perché, dans un aigu insupportable.

Sauf que là, la jeune femme avait plus l'air énervée que sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- Répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je, je suis... C'est moi, Tony, tenta-t-il quand même. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il était juste incapable de cesser de la contempler. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. C'en était fou.

\- Qui ça ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, écoutez, vous devez partir, lâcha-t-elle froidement dans un accent anglais qu'il ne reconnut de toute façon pas.

Elle ferma finalement la portière et se retourna pour indiquer une adresse au chauffeur. Celui-ci démarra en trombe, et il observa la voiture qui partait, le regard vide.

Tony Stark, loque humaine de son état, en pantoufles sur la chaussée sale, se demanda bêtement pourquoi il continuait de courir après les fantômes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de réunion où l'attendaient Steve et les autres Avengers. A l'instant où il poussa la porte de verre, il entendit Fury lui reprocher son retard tandis que le regard gentil que lui offrit Natasha - et c'était rare - lui redonna un peu de courage.

\- J'en connais un qui a fait durer la fête un peu trop longtemps, hier soir, ironisa Banner avant de tapoter le siège à côté de lui pour montrer qu'il pouvait s'y asseoir.

En tant que potes de sciences - et quelques fois de beuverie -, Bruce ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire remarquer son goût un peu trop prononcé pour les soirées nocturnes.

Mais ce jour-là, il n'eut droit qu'à un demi-sourire crispé de son ami. Banner fronça les sourcils devant son mutisme, mais préféra se taire - il tenait à sa vie.

 _Alerte rouge. Le vert a flairé un truc pas net_ , lui souffla la conscience de Tony. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de prendre place sur son fauteuil attribué.

\- Bien, fit Nick. Donc, pour les retardataires - il fusilla Tony de l'oeil -, je venais de signaler que deux de mes agents - Clint leva triomphalement la main tandis que Natasha roulait des yeux, les bras croisés - ont retrouvé hier un cadavre dans une planque secrète en plein centre-ville. Il s'agirait, selon les analyses ADN que j'ai pu intercepter, d'un dénommé Obadiah Stane, un complice d'Odin Odinson, que nous recherchions déjà pour tentative de meurtre.

Tony fronça les sourcils, perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que Fury s'immisçait dans cette affaire ? Ce n'était pas au rôle de la police, d'identifier les cadavres ?

\- J'ai négocié plus ou moins légalement avec la police coréenne, poursuivit-il comme pour répondre aux interrogations de Tony, pour qu'elle nous laisse le droit de nous occuper partiellement de cette affaire. En effet, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais Odin est celui qui nous a causé tant d'ennuis il y a quelques années. Vous vous rappelez sans doute qu'Alfrand's Entreprise a été créé au même moment où Odinson a disparu de la circulation deux ans auparavant ? Et bien, il y a tout lieu de penser que c'est lui qui gèrerait la compagnie. Voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué de nombreuses similitudes dans les manières d'agir, les contrats et les décisions d'Alfrand's et d'Odin, quelques années avant sa création.

Il fit une pause pour promener son regard sur ses agents, qui le regardait sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je suis pratiquement persuadé que c'est Odin qui tire les ficelles de l'entreprise, continua-t-il, l'air grave. Si on y réfléchit bien, on n'a jamais réellement vu le propriétaire d'Alfrand depuis tout ce temps. Il a toujours fait appel à un intermédiaire pour régler nos rendez-vous, nos contrats, et j'en passe. Vous voyez le topo ? Et si ce Odin reste caché, ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien. Maintenant, il y a autre chose que je dois vous révéler.

Nouvelle pause. Tony était à présent captivé par chacun de ses mots, et il vit du coin de l'oeil Steve aborder une expression de concentration intense qu'il lui avait rarement vu autre part qu'en réunion.

\- Odin avait, enfin a, deux fils. L'aîné, qui est en prison depuis plusieurs années suite à sa participation à un trafic de drogue, est hors d'état de nuire pour encore un moment, à priori. Mais le cadet, qui s'est enfui de chez lui au moment de la création d'Alfrand's Entreprise, pourrait nous poser des problèmes. C'est lui qui avait les plans du missile, deux ans auparavant, n'est-ce pas Coulson ?

L'agent acquiesça en silence, se rappelant du jeune homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous pour les lui remettre mais qui n'était jamais venu.

\- Je pense qu'Odin cherche à le retrouver, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille s'en servir pour prendre part à l'entreprise familiale. Et puis, il faut absolument qu'on récupère les plans du missile. Ça va faire trop longtemps qu'ils nous ont filé entre les doigts, et si Odin finit par les récupérer, ce sera la catastrophe. Voyez-vous, Odin se fait vieux. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger son entreprise à sa place, et je pense qu'il va chercher à reprendre contact avec son cadet. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'Odin se serve de son fils comme appât pour nous donner encore plus de fil à retordre.

Fury prit une dernière inspiration, un peu essoufflé, avant de terminer son petit discours.

\- Il faut que nous retrouvions le cadet avant son père. Peut-être en saura-t-il plus que nous et nous aidera à les faire tomber ?

Un silence retomba sur l'assemblée, dont les membres semblaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Une voix autoritaire finit par le troubler :

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, lâcha Natasha d'une voix froide. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait à nous de retrouver ce fils ? Et s'il s'est déjà enfui, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il revienne chez lui, alors pourquoi est-ce que voulez à tout prix le retrouver ? Pardonnez-moi, Fury, mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui vous faites vieux ?

Heureusement que Natasha était le sosie de Fury question force de caractère et assurance, parce que Tony n'était pas sûr que leur directeur l'aurait aussi bien pris si c'était lui qui lui avait dit ça.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il finira par revenir. De gré ou de force, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Natasha. Son père pourrait tout à fait le retrouver grâce à ses contacts et je ne pense pas qu'il lui laissera le choix de vivre une petite vie tranquille alors que son autre fils est en prison. Nous n'avons pas non plus le choix, il faut le retrouver.

Natasha se tut, mais Tony voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec les paroles de Fury.

\- Et Alfrand dans tout ça, osa Banner, est-ce qu'on sait qui Odin a engagé pour régler toutes les affaires à sa place ?

Devant les visages surpris des autres, il précisa :

\- C'est vous-même qui avait indiqué qu'il vieillissait. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu engager quelqu'un pour diriger l'entreprise en lui donnant tous les ordres ?

Fury hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité mais qu'il reconnaissait que ça avait du sens.

\- Il faudrait lancer un avis de recherche, fit Steve, les sourcils toujours froncés, mais leur directeur secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué. Odin pourrait s'en servir en nous espionnant pour ramener le fils chez lui. Non, nous devons trouver une autre solution. Coulson, vous n'avez plus le numéro du fils je suppose ?

\- Il m'avait appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique, malheureusement, nia Phil d'une voix éteinte.

Nick soupira une nouvelle fois devant leur échec. En voyant les têtes défaites de ses agents, il finit par se décider :

\- Bon, nous allons arrêter là la réunion, et nous verrons tout ça la prochaine fois. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous montrer, avant que vous ne partiez.

Il saisit une petite télécommande qui était resté sur la grande table et la pointa vers le vidéo-projecteur au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une lumière verte commença à clignoter sur l'appareil, tandis que Fury poursuivait :

\- Je vais vous montrer le visage du fils, et ses coordonnées, que j'ai réussi à trouver un jour dans un dossier visiblement peu protégé d'Alfrand's Entreprise. Il faut que vous sachiez à quoi il ressemble, si nous voulons le retrouver avant son père.

Il attendit un instant que l'écran se mette en marche, avant que l'image d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans aux cheveux noirs n'apparaisse sur l'écran.

\- Voici Loki Laufeyson, vingt-un ans, né à Stuttgart. Il a fui de chez lui deux ans auparavant, et n'est probablement pas resté longtemps aux endroits où il a mis les pieds. Et voilà une carte approximative des villes où il s'est rendu.

Une map-monde vint s'afficher sur l'écran, faisant halluciner Natasha et Steve en même temps. Ce gamin avait voyagé pratiquement partout, passant par le Brésil, la Chine, presque toute l'Europe et les Etats-Unis. Il ne devait pas être resté plus de quatre mois dans tous ces lieux. C'était carrément dingue. On reconnaissait là un vrai champion de la fuite.

Banner se fit la réflexion que c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit toujours pas fait prendre par son père.

L'agitation qui animait à présent la salle était à son comble, chaque agent poussant une exclamation de surprise en parcourant la carte qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran, mais un seul les gardait fixés sur la photo d'identité du jeune homme.

Tony regardait, ne voulant pas y croire, le visage aux traits fins et les cheveux plaqués en arrière de Loki. Il sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge, et serra les poings de colère.

De toutes les personnes du monde, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre le fils cadet de celui qui voulait foutre en l'air leur industrie ? Il avait fallu qu'il s'amourache du gamin de celui qui avait pris part au meurtre de sa femme ?

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus regarder une seule seconde ce visage grave qui lui faisait face, et se leva en silence, ignorant le coup d'oeil surpris de Natasha et l'exclamation de protestation de Fury. Il sortit bien vite de la salle et s'adossa au mur, refermant la porte de verre derrière lui.

Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_... Le sort ne s'était-il pas déjà assez acharné contre lui ?

Fury avait délibérément oublié de mentionner qu'Odin avait, avant de disparaître, pris sa vengeance sur le SHIELD et tous les désagréments qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce que le propriétaire d'Alfrand's Entreprise avait fait deux ans auparavant. Sûrement pour lui éviter de faire ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux.

Mais Tony n'avait pas oublié, n'était toujours pas prêt d'oublier.

Sa femme, Darcy, qui, alors qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant, s'était faite assassinée par une balle en pleine tête dans la rue. Des passants avaient clairement signalé avoir vu une voiture noire passer en éclair devant elle avant qu'elle ne tombe raide morte sur la chaussée.

Et voilà qu'il venait de rencontrer le fils de ces ordures, deux ans plus tard. Le karma avait un goût de meurtre, et c'était de sa faute. S'il avait été là le jour-même, il aurait pu empêcher ça. Il aurait pu voir naître sa fille, et vivre une vie heureuse avec sa femme.

Sauf qu'Odin Odinson en avait décidé autrement. Et Tony ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Loki, à tout prix. Combien de fois s'était-il empêché de se lancer à la poursuite d'Odin pour l'étrangler comme le misérable lâche qu'il était, combien de fois Fury avait-il du le retenir de faire une connerie impliquant sa main et une arme ?

Le passé ressurgissait toujours dans les moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins, qu'ils disaient. Fallait croire que c'était vrai.

Tony se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos toujours appuyé férocement au mur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit deux mains rassurantes se poser sur ses épaules, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'inconnu(e) pour y pleurer silencieusement.

Il pleurait très rarement, n'étant franchement pas un adepte des émotions, mais là, c'était trop. Ça faisait trop mal pour simplement oublier. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller.

Plus tard, il se vengerait. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il allait retrouver ce Loki et le faire payer pour les horreurs que son paternel avait commis. Peu importait si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Shht, ça va aller Tony, ça va aller, murmurait une voix douce tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler dans le col de l'autre personne. Il reconnut vaguement le ton réconfortant de Natasha avant qu'elle ne l'aide à se remettre debout.

Elle l'observa un instant, plantant ses yeux inquiets dans les siens rougis par le chagrin, avant de l'étreindre dans ses bras, un peu gênée par leur proximité, mais estimant qu'il en avait besoin. Elle finit par se détacher de lui et lui fit un petit sourire tendu.

\- C'est à propos de Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

En voyant que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité, elle lui passa une main sur le bras dans un geste ultime de réconfort.

\- Ça va aller Tony, ça va aller, répétait-elle inlassablement, et il fut véritablement soulagé qu'elle soit là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Si tu veux, on peut dîner ensemble ce soir, si ça peut te changer les idées.

Elle remarqua son air méfiant, et éclata de rire en comprenant ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus bon sang ! Mais tu mérites un peu d'attention amicale, et je crois qu'une soirée au resto te ferait du bien. Ça te dit ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, renifla encore une ou deux fois, et finit par lui sourire gentiment. Natasha lui rendit dans une grimace un peu moins constipée que celle qu'il venait de lui faire, et s'éloigna pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Tony s'essuya les yeux tandis que les autres sortaient de la salle de réunion, et Banner se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés pour lui proposer une partie de poker. Il était au courant pour la perte de Darcy, et était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis depuis sa mort. "Rien de tel pour remonter le moral", ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil amusé.

Un peu revigoré, Tony finit par le suivre en souriant, sachant d'avance qu'il allait gagner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La montre de Tony indiquait dix heures trente-six du soir, et il était déjà un peu torché en sortant du placard une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool.

Ils venaient de passer un moment très agréable dans un restaurant indien assez classe, malgré la sauce épicée qui avait arraché la langue de Tony. Natasha lui avait paru magnifique en arrivant, vêtue d'une robe rouge très élégante. Elle était de bonne compagnie, le faisait souvent rire, et il avait réussi pendant ces quelques heures à oublier le passé.

A présent, ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel du brun, et tous les deux profitaient du calme de la soirée pour se reposer un peu l'esprit.

Il se servit un nouveau verre, baissant les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plan de travail. Face à lui mais lui tournant le dos, la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse remontée en un chignon élégant restait immobile.

La robe échancrée de Natasha descendait dans son dos, révélant ses omoplates fines sans que ce soit vulgaire. Les yeux de Tony remontèrent sur ses mains dont les doigts tapotaient nerveusement le verre de vin rouge qu'elle tenait.

Elle était belle, il fallait le reconnaître. La Veuve Noire, avec sa chevelure rousse et ses yeux noisette, était une femme très attirante.

Tony prit une inspiration pour se donner contenance, avant d'avaler d'un trait le fond de son verre. De whisky, le sien. S'il voulait que cette soirée se passe bien, il avait intérêt à être au moins un peu éméché.

Les bruits de la ville venaient couvrir le silence un peu épais qui s'était refermé sur eux aussitôt qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre. Natasha était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et paraissait observer les arbres nus de Central Park, que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin depuis l'hôtel. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, et le bleu opaque caractéristique de la saison empêchait de distinguer clairement les formes du dehors, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Tony, commença-t-elle lentement, brisant la bulle de confort dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis quelques minutes, tu crois que... Tu crois que je serais toujours belle, même quand j'aurais vieilli ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil pour le moins surpris.

\- Y avait quelque chose, dans ton vin ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de se tourner vers lui pour le dévisager.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Stark. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu ferais, quand on sera tous à la retraite ? Est-ce qu'on continuera de se voir ? Toi, Steve, Clint, même... Fury. Quand tout ça sera fini, est-ce que ça sera toujours pareil pour les Avengers ? Est-ce que je serais toujours... ce que j'ai été ?

Natasha baissa la tête vers son verre avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur.

Tony était stupéfait. Depuis quand est-ce que la Veuve Noire, la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait et estimant si peu les pleurnicheries, doutait d'elle-même ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans craindre de s'en prendre une bien placée ?

\- Ben... On fera comme si, en tout cas. Et puis, c'est le cours de la vie, non ? On finit bien par vieillir un jour.

Elle soupira, les yeux toujours concentrés sur les espaces verts désormais baignés dans l'obscurité du parc en face d'elle. Elle suivit des yeux un couple qui se promenait main dans la main, souriant imperceptiblement quand l'homme sortit un parapluie en constatant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

\- Je sais bien. J'aimerai pouvoir me reposer, avoir une retraite calme et ne pas subir les constantes foudres de Fury - Tony eut un rictus amusé -, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que cette vie soit derrière moi. Tu comprends ?

Il y eut un temps de flottement. Tony se remémora un dossier en retard qu'il avait du rendre à Fury après l'avoir fini à la hâte à quatre heures du matin. Il avait sué sang et eau sur ces pages imprimées, et Nick lui avait tellement hurlé dessus après ça.

Il se rappelait le goût de la fatigue le lendemain quand il s'était présenté à la réunion, le ton agressif de chacun qui défendait ses opinions sur tel ou tel cas. Sa fébrilité lors de sa première mission à l'étranger. Et son sourire de triomphe en entendant la sentence d'un procès qu'ils avaient eu particulièrement de mal à remporter, un jour.

Alors oui, leur travail était encombrant. Difficile. Éreintant même. Mais jamais ils ne pouvaient oser dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, finit-il par répondre.

Elle eut un demi-sourire, comme pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, avant de finalement se décoller de la fenêtre, se relevant prestement en secouant sa robe. Déjà qu'elle avait horreur d'en mettre, elle faisait un véritable effort pour lui, là.

\- Bon, on ne va pas rester sur cette note déprimante toute la soirée. Viens-là, Stark, lança-t-elle avant de l'attraper par la main pour l'emmener sur le canapé.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures, heureux de pouvoir passer un bon moment en compagnie de l'autre, se resservant de temps en temps des verres. Du vin rouge pour la Veuve Noire, du whisky pur malt pour Tony.

Les joues de Natasha commençaient à devenir aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et Tony rentrait dans cet état de babillage incessant sur la technologie - mais bon, c'était habituel, en fait.

Il était en plein dans un discours entrainant depuis quelques minutes sur le débat qu'il y avait entre scientifiques sur la question de s'il fallait ou non laisser les souris en liberté dans les laboratoires quand il se souvint d'une histoire très marrante qu'il lui était arrivé. Il commença à la raconter à son amie, tout fier de son effet quand il la voyait froncer les sourcils ou mimer un blobfish étonné.

Un éclat de rire résonna soudainement dans la chambre, et Natasha faillit tomber du canapé, se retenant dangereusement à la table basse en verre.

\- Tu veux dire que, hoqueta-t-elle, l'alcool aidant, tu as flashé sur un vendeur de merdes en tout genre dans une rue et qu't'as pas voulu lui donner ton numéro quand il t'l'a demandé ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard légèrement vitreux.

\- Et que quand t'as voulu le r'trouver, continua-t-elle en enfonçant bien le clou, il était plus là ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, un peu douloureux cette fois. Aussi ivre mort qu'il pouvait l'être, ça lui faisait véritablement mal, cette histoire-là. S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt...

Et désormais, Loki pouvait être n'importe où. Il ne le retrouverait jamais, c'était sûr. A moins de tomber sur lui par hasard, mais il y avait clairement peu de chances, dans une ville aussi grande. Même JARVIS, l'éternel optimiste - en même temps quand t'es un robot tu te poses pas beaucoup de questions -, le lui avait dit.

Elle redevint brusquement sérieuse, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le fixant durement. Il ne lui avait bien sûr pas dit que le vendeur en question était Loki, le gamin d'Odin qu'ils recherchaient, mais elle lui faisait quand même un peu peur, là. Tony se dit dans un brouillard vague qu'elle faisait très digne comme ça, lui rappelant presque McGonagall. Il manquait plus que le chapeau, et... Les poils de chat ?

\- Mais Tony... commença-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle allait lui révéler la prophétie du siècle. C'est très grave, ça.

Et elle explosa de rire, se rasseyant tant bien que mal sur le canapé tandis que Tony clignait des yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de ses paroles.

\- C'est très vrai, ce qu'-qu'elle dit, bafouilla-t-il dans un murmure, un peu perdu.

Natasha finissait de rire, le corps toujours agité de tressautements, avant de finir par se radosser (NDA : ce mot n'existe pas, c'est vrai) au canapé, un peu plus calme. Ses yeux affichaient désormais une mine un peu triste, étrangement nostalgique, que Tony ne comprit pas.

Elle soupira avant de détourner la tête, semblant plongée dans des souvenirs qu'elle seul pouvait comprendre.

\- Tu sais, Tony... Je vais te confier un truc que j'ai jamais dit à personne. Avant d'arriver dans les Avengers, j'étais rien. J'étais personne, et à part mes entraînements réguliers, il y avait peu de monde autour de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Clint.

Elle fit une pause, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer son ancienne vie. Toute trace d'alcool semblait avoir disparu en elle, et Tony se demandait si elle n'avait pas joué la comédie quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu sais. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenue quelqu'un. Et grâce à lui que je suis toujours là, à te parler. Mais c'est aussi à cause de mes... sentiments - elle grimaça, détestant parler de ses faiblesses en temps normal, mais il fallait croire que le vin y était quand même un peu pour quelque chose - pour cet idiot que je me suis mise si souvent en danger.

\- C'est pour ça que tu aimes tant cette ville ?

Un instant, il eut peur d'avoir brisé son petit monologue, sa question paraissant totalement décousue, mais elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- En partie, oui. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à quelqu'un inutilement, Tony. Surtout que, sans vouloir te vexer, il y a peu de chances que tu le retrouves, ricana-t-elle, mais le ton était doux, presque protecteur. En fait, si tu veux... Je pourrais te le faire oublier, ce petit vendeur.

Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement embrouillé par tout ce whisky.

\- Comment ça ?

Natasha prit une longue inspiration avant de se rapprocher de lui lentement, puis le contourna pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Il émit une faible protestation en voyant enfin où elle voulait en venir avant de se laisser faire.

Elle commença doucement à le masser, dénouant les muscles tendus avec une délicatesse qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Ses mains étaient douces sur sa peau, les phalanges décontractaient petit à petit la fatigue accumulée, et il était bien là, avec son amie. Au chaud dans un hôtel, sans se prendre la tête - bien qu'il savait déjà que le lendemain serait dur.

Les doigts fins remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, déliant les nerfs tendus, tandis qu'il soupirait silencieusement. C'était agréable, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il se laissa doucement aller, fermant les yeux pour savourer la froideur de sa peau sur son cou. Le contact lui procurait des frissons jusque dans le dos.

Le massage dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne soupire de nouveau en sentant des mains glisser sur ses joues. Elle lui tourna délicatement la tête, puisqu'il gardait les yeux fermés, et il sentit soudain des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, venir le réchauffer, l'apaiser sensiblement. Tony saisit à son tour la nuque de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser, désirant connaître la Veuve Noire mieux que les autres.

De ses dents, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, ne se rendant même pas compte que son intention de départ fonctionnait à merveille. Un bout de langue rose vint le narguer à l'entrée de sa bouche, et il l'entrouvrit pour l'accueillir, en profitant pour respirer le parfum délicat de la rousse.

Une main vint glisser sur son torse alors que l'autre partait en exploration dans les cheveux bruns. Se séparant brièvement l'un de l'autre, Natasha reposa son verre de vin sur la table basse et ramena Tony contre elle, l'allongeant sur le canapé pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Elle lui lança un regard narquois avant de saisir le col de son t-shirt pour lui enlever, et il l'aida sans poser de questions, visiblement aussi pressé qu'elle.

Elle roula sur le côté et Tony se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres chaudes, désireux du contact délicieux que lui procurait cette langue. Elle se détacha de lui un court instant et entreprit de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe, mais celle-ci se prit dans ses cheveux.

Le brun passa son bras le long de sa hanche avant de s'arrêter sur la fermeture coincée qu'il remit en place d'un geste sec. Il fit ensuite glisser le tissu sur la taille de la Veuve Noire, tandis qu'elle se replaçait au-dessus de lui.

Se collant de nouveau l'un à l'autre, il sentit des mains désormais chaudes courir sur son torse, venir pincer son ventre un peu trop gras à son goût (NDA : tellement romantique) avant de s'arrêter sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle ouvrit la boucle et la défit à la hâte, retirant sa ceinture à Tony. Il leva les hanches pour l'aider tandis qu'elle baissait son pantalon sur ses jambes puis le jetait loin d'eux, à travers la pièce.

Ils repartirent à l'assaut de la bouche qui leur faisait face, dans un long baiser. Tony jouait avec des mèches rousses de son amie, les entortillant entre ses doigts, tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts sur son torse. Au bout d'un court instant, le brun sentit soudain une main malicieuse se glisser sur son caleçon, qu'il arrêta soudainement.

\- Non, haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres, attends...

Natasha grogna une réponse indistincte à son tour sans prendre compte à son avertissement avant de reprendre ses gestes, repartant à l'assaut, tandis qu'il tentait de se laisser faire. Son coeur s'accéléra, le visage de Loki lui revenant tout à coup à l'esprit.

 _Chut, Tony, c'est Natasha, fais-lui confiance.  
_

Elle fit passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, lui caressant une joue au passage.

Il entrouvrit un oeil, hésitant. Loki.

 _Fais-lui confiance._

Elle glissa le long de son corps, se collant à son torse tandis qu'il empêchait les souvenirs de cheveux noirs et d'une voix rieuse de le submerger.

 _Elle est là pour t'aider._

Loki.

Natasha enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et il referma les yeux au contact de sa peau douce, si douce...

 _LOKI_ , criait sa conscience, hurlait tout en lui.

 _Allez Tony merde, laisse-toi aller !_

Elle voulut lui enlever son caleçon, mais il saisit brusquement son poignet de la main, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Arrête, je- désolé... Loki, expliqua-il, le souffle court.

Ils se redressèrent d'un geste commun. La Veuve Noire le regardait droit dans les yeux, un peu surprise de son changement d'attitude, mais l'éclat qui y brillait avait une lueur de compréhension. Tony comprit qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il craque ainsi. Elle fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour montrer que ça ne faisait rien, avant de commencer à se rhabiller.

Il l'aida à remettre sa robe, en gardant cependant ses distances, et renfila son t-shirt et son pantalon par la même occasion. Il l'observa silencieusement quand elle vint s'accouder de nouveau à la fenêtre, son verre de vin de retour dans ses mains, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés pour témoigner de ce qui avait failli arriver.

\- Écoute, je... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Était-elle très en colère ? On ne savait jamais vraiment, avec elle.

Ses peurs s'envolèrent quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire narquois.

\- Aucune importance. C'était plus un test qu'une réelle volonté de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, s'esclaffa-t-elle doucement. J'ai Clint, je te rappelle. Et puis, même à moitié dans les vapes, j'ai vu comment tu parlais de lui. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Il acquiesça lentement en se souvenant de ses recommandations, à savoir ne pas chercher à le retrouver.

\- Ben oublie. Démerde-toi mais retrouve ce vendeur. Après un moment, elle ajouta d'une voix gênée, en détournant la tête : Tu le mérites, Tony.

Pour le coup, ça le fit sourire. Que Natasha Romanoff soit mal à l'aise, c'était difficile à voir dans une vie.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, observa lui aussi l'obscurité du dehors, discernant difficilement quelques silhouettes de bâtiments autour d'eux. Quelques flocons tombaient, saupoudrant les rues d'une neige qui ne tiendrait que quelques heures. Des gouttes de pluie se collaient également à la vitre, laissant voir l'extérieur dans un brouillard flouté.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par reprendre la parole, les yeux toujours concentrés sur un lampadaire en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Merci, au fait.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Pour t'avoir fait fuir devant mon corps disgracieux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant bien qu'elle le taquinait.

\- Pour tout. Merci d'être là, 'Tasha.

Même pour lui, c'était gênant. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur la conversation. Les sentiments, à eux deux, c'était pas trop leur truc.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient besoin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le silence.

Une mer de boue dans laquelle il s'enfonçait toujours plus profond, toujours plus bas. Il sombrait dans les eaux tumultueuses, chutait vers les abysses, s'engluait dans le venin. Il ne voit rien, sinon un rideau noir.

Des algues vinrent s'agripper à ses bras, il suffoquait. N'avait plus d'air. Ses poumons étaient vides. Brûlants.

Les végétaux s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, l'entrainaient toujours plus profond, plus bas.

 _Viens avec nous_ , qu'ils disent.

Il allait toucher le fond, il se rapprochait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait respirer, il devait respi-

Longue gorgée d'eau. Le poison se répandit partout dans ses membres, et sa course lente continuait.

Quelque chose le heurta. Du corail, peut-être ?

Des bruits fusèrent.

Des bruits épars, des éclats de voix.

Puis une injonction, un truc qui se brise. Quelqu'un qui cogne sur sa tête, autour, partout. Des trucs qui se cognent les uns contre les autres.

Des formes vagues, des silhouettes qui se penchaient vers lui. Un univers flou qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture soyeuse, une vague douceâtre, un cocon agréable. Douillet. Réconfortant.

Il était dans un nid. C'était chaud, agréable.

Du bruit. Toujours, encore, plus fort, plus fort.

Le rideau noir, il s'en va. Les couleurs reviennent. Elles reviennent.

Un contour se forme, se dessine, et c'est qui, c'est quoi ça ?

Une silhouette. Un corps.

Et soudain, la lumière se fait.

Il secoue la tête, l'air perdu, et il lui faut un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle est beaucoup trop éclairée, ça lui brûle la rétine, mais son interlocuteur ne semble pas le savoir. Sa tête lui fait mal, tellement mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, bordel ?

Il y a quelque chose qui le lance, une douleur vive dans le corps. Il se demande ce que ça peut bien être.

Les contours sont toujours flous, il ne voit pratiquement rien. Il ferme les yeux, attend un moment en respirant calmement, et les rouvre après un temps. La silhouette est parfaitement claire, à présent.

Une tête blonde aux traits soucieux se dégageait du brouillard dans lequel Loki était encore plongé. Il sourit, reconnaissant la silhouette familière, avant de se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois par la marée sombre.

* * *

 **Ahem. Etant un peu bête - et malade donc pardonnez-moi -, j'ai oublié d'intégrer les RAR anonymes donc je reposte ce chapitre avec la correction.**

Guest : Haha, c'est sadique hein ? Je suis désolée de cette fin, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Nana : Merci ! Et oui, je n'y ai même pas fait gaffe mais ça m'a plu de nommer le chapitre comme ça x) Dans les prochains chapitres (bon là pas trop mais après oui), Fandral va changer de comportement donc ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas rester cette espèce de deuxième Hulk qui est juste bon à taper. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

 **Je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable. Non seulement je vous sers un chapitre-transition pas terrible où Tony est assailli par les sentiments et avec un presque lemon (je déteste en écrire) qui n'aboutit pas, mais en plus la fin tant attendue ne nous explique fichtrement rien. Conclusion, pas géniale la Operc' x)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir placé Loki dans le chapitre (enfin, presque pas), et que ça vous plaira quand même... un peu ?**

 **Ce chapitre là est arrivé vite mais le prochain devrait prendre plus de temps, vu que je reprends l'école dans deux jours.**

 **En tout cas je vous aime, merci pour vos reviews (en vrai c'est ma première fic alors je suis un peu émue, comprenez) et bonne fin de semaine à tous !**


End file.
